


what are these feelings

by kevinfeet23



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinfeet23/pseuds/kevinfeet23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy had this thing during college that never went anywhere. After Foggy and Marci break up though, Matt realizes he feels something unfamiliar for Foggy. Karen helps him figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are these feelings

It started in college. They would finish some big exam and celebrate. Once they were drunk it would just happen. At first they were thrown off by it. Neither one of them expected it, though Marci surely did and said so loudly and often. It never went any further than that though, and once Foggy and Marci got together it stopped.

After they turned down Landman and Zach, Foggy and Marci broke up. They were together for so long that Matt and Foggy all but forgot the kisses they shared. They continued on as they had for the last two years. 

As time went by Matt missed it. The feel and taste of Foggy’s lips on his. He wanted to feel his best friend again. If only he were better at this. If only he could tell what Foggy was feeling. His senses only told him so much and with how open Foggy is, it’s hard to tell. Foggy will just say “I love you” because he can. And he means it, Matt’s just not sure how. When they first met Foggy called him attractive but a lot of people thought that of him so it could be nothing.  
Matt is so confused. He’s never felt this way about anyone before and he has no idea how to handle it. Matt’s never been the one for girlfriends, or boyfriends for that matter. He considers talking to Karen about it but before he can everything changes.

Foggy knows. Matt never wanted him to find out this way. Matt wasn’t sure he ever wanted Foggy to find out but especially not like this. Not with him nearly dead on his couch. Foggy was never supposed to see him like this. Whatever Foggy might have felt before, Matt is sure it’s gone. Foggy hates him. Matt doesn’t blame him for it either. He’s been lying to Foggy. Matt would hate him too.

As time goes on and Foggy forgives him, Matt feels a little better. Foggy is always asking questions. Trying to figure out who his best friend really is. Matt loves that Foggy is spending so much time with him. And, now that things have cooled down between them, Matt invited Karen over to talk about his feelings.  
Matt was so glad he did. Karen knew so much that he had never heard of. He was always good with sex but not relationships. He just blamed school or work or Daredevil for his inability to date someone for longer than a month but as it turns out, he’s demiromantic. That explains so much. It explains his feelings for Foggy and why no one else worked out.  
Now that he understood his feelings, Karen insisted he tell Foggy. That was a big step he wasn’t sure he was ready for. What if Foggy doesn’t feel the same way? What if Foggy laughs in his face? What if Foggy does feel the same way and Matt realizes he doesn’t want a romantic relationship with him? What if Foggy feels the same way but doesn’t want to deal with Daredevil? Matt can’t give up Daredevil. He won’t. 

All of these thoughts hit him like a train. Karen could tell something was wrong. Matt looked like he was in pain and it was all he could focus on. Karen asked what was wrong and he started saying all of his what ifs and fears out loud. He was shaking and crying and hurting. He was so overwhelmed by everything he didn’t notice Foggy had been standing there the whole time. 

Foggy was crying. He walked over to Matt grabbed his face and kissed him. At first Matt was confused. He couldn’t figure who was kissing him. He was sure it wasn’t Karen. And then it hit him. Foggy. Matt felt Foggy’s face. Felt his wet cheeks. Wiped his tears away. 

When they broke apart they noticed Karen had left. Foggy told Matt that he loved him. That he loved every part of him, including Daredevil. Foggy may not like the idea of his best friend, I’m sorry, boyfriend running around in a mask getting beat up but he could live with it. He would never ask Matt to give up a part of himself. Matt, still crying, kissed Foggy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I tried.


End file.
